


物我相恋

by IMHERBST



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMHERBST/pseuds/IMHERBST
Summary: 我的爱人，恋着别的东西





	物我相恋

·极度无脑ooc  
·江户川乱步《非人之恋》借鉴  
·恋物癖/heitai设定  
·请避雷请避雷请避雷  
·祝食用愉快！

楔子  
啊，没有人知道我对那一个东西充满了嫉妒之情，它怎么能比我还分到更多爱人的爱呢？我竟然嫉妒得要发狂，我的爱，他的爱，它是我的，你也是我的，请你看着我！一直一直，那样的看着我！

嫁  
这个社会混乱得出奇，什么样的人都有，我的阿妈就为我担忧得不行，毕竟阿妈说像我这样白嫩的男孩子已经不多了，那一双巧手还能造出许多让人痴迷的玩偶来，可真是不可多得的人儿。  
我也不知道阿妈说的是不是真的，但是我知道，我做的玩偶确实抢手极了，店家都喜欢买我的货，总是抢购一空，甚至被拍出高价。他们还奢求着我能产更多的玩偶，可是，他们都是因为爱才能被我创造诞生的，我总得给他们倾注我的爱还有妩媚，好让他们卖得更好呢。  
所以我一个月最多能完成两个人偶，他们都美极了。可是阿妈和姐姐还是说，他们再美也没有我的灵动。整个岚国，找不出第二个像我这样的人儿了，即使是上朝为官的姐姐也这样说，那我也就不必谦虚了。  
也是因为我的美貌，我被我家藏得很好，每次交易的时候我都戴着恶鬼的面具，压低声音装出低沉的声音，穿着宽大的衣服做出一副瘦弱无比的样子。这是一种自我保护，家人都这样对我说。

所以这次这个消息传出来的时候我是震惊不已的，比我更焦心的是我的阿妈，她写满了一百个不愿意，她甚至以死抗争，但是那是个王侯家，姐姐的官衔比不上人家的官宦世家，我就是那个砝码，他家必不可少的砝码，目的是为了维持他家的嫡子的砝码。  
原来是要我嫁去别人家，和那个小侯爷成一对。阿妈说那个小侯爷是个不出世的魔王，姐姐说那个侯爷是为了让我给他们家冲喜，因为小侯爷压根不爱谁，大概是个痴呆。可是这已经尘埃落定了，我们二宫家怎样都抗不过世代为官的樱井家，他们二子修比姐姐还要厉害。  
阿妈几乎日日流泪，哭我的命怎如何之苦，竟然怪罪起已经死去很久的阿爸。  
我却在知道了那些有关那个嫡出小侯爷的事后放下了心，我没打算喜欢他，我爱的不过是我所做的人偶罢了，若他是个痴呆更好，我好更加专心的做，用更好的材料，卖出更高的价钱呢！  
毕竟我是他们府里所要的。

大红盖头该在我头上等待被揭开时，我期待的是他是个痴痴傻傻的人，结果被掀开时，我却看到了巨大的差别：  
这个人们口中的魔王，没有人知道他的真面目，他的眼睛比我的更亮，可是没有一点儿笑。如果阿妈看见了可能会嘴犟说还是我家和也好看，可是我自愿把头衔让给他。

婚  
小侯爷是樱井家的嫡子，没有从政，背地里掌管着樱井家的商铺，生意场上不露脸是个雷厉风行的人，传出了各式各样的闲话，是他让樱井家不能辟谣，情愿受着这些脏水。  
洞房的那晚他掀完盖头后就径直睡去了，我小心翼翼爬上床，僵直的身体躺在他的一侧，他的温度比我高，我不知该怎么摆，倒是他一口气抓住了我的手，没好气的说“睡。”  
我的手，是我的宝贝。

他并不管我，我要什么他都会应允，我说要一间房，我说我要上好的工具，我说我要出门，都十分方便。  
这个月终于产出了一个比以往更好看的玩偶，关节可以活动，穿着最好的服饰，你侧看它它在笑。商人前来交易时发出了赞叹，称这个会卖出最新的高价，我开心的笑了。混乱的时候最喜欢钱了，越来越多吧，让人臣服在非人之物下吧。

樱井翔，我那丈夫的名字，我能感觉到他在很努力地想爱我，他会尽情的抚摸我，他会温柔的舔舐我的唇和手指，他会有时霸道的扯下我的衣服，他甚至还会在洞口打转，可是一切都在这里打止，无论我多么的沉迷于此，低声恳求，他始终都不进一步。我的身体空虚得快发狂，心脏被撩拨得像要骤停。

——我想要你  
我要你进入我，我要你看着我用你那桃花般的眼睛只装着我，我要你的手指肆意放火在我皮肤上跳舞……  
我竟然真的如此的爱你，爱你希望你折磨我，给我带来无上欢愉。

我来到樱井府上已经两月有余了，而至今我还没得到过他的彻底的爱，不只是口头上的爱，而是身体也一并叫嚣的爱。  
不管是在自己家还是樱井府上，我都是一样的自由，两个月做出了五个玩偶，府里的下人可以做个最简单的活，减轻了我的不少劳动，往日这一部分总要霸占许多时间。每个玩偶的价钱都十分可观，当我问起时商人告诉我那个卖出了最高价，是往日的五倍价钱，买时都抱着不肯释手，问到是何人买走了，商人说是个像您一般的人，带着丑鬼面具披着宽大袍子的男人。心底发出冷哼，八成也不过是哪个纨绔子弟的特殊爱好罢了，又怕失了面子。

两个月都没有彻底碰过我让我产生了失败的情绪，我问阿妈，阿妈面露难色，问难道是我的问题，我使劲摇头，我还要怎么做才能让他对我产生疯狂的占有呢？

狂  
又是一个晚上，他抱着我啃完亲完之后又始终不愿做完，窝在他的胸前流了几滴泪，闷声问道“难道我就真的那样糟糕，竟然不愿意做完吗？”只能听见重重的叹息，“不是的……”  
“那是为什么！”我猛地抬头就被他吸住了嘴唇，我能感受到被情欲驾驭的他，难道真的要成功了吗？  
——结果仍旧是临门刹车，在悬崖边不愿意我一同坠落快乐甚至极乐的深渊。  
“我做不到……我爱你……”樱井翔穿起外服就往外走，就像以前每一次一样。我试图拖住他，他迈开了大步伐一下就消失在了厢房之外。  
嫉妒、不甘等情绪一下席卷了我，我到底是哪里做得不好？  
阿妈和姐姐都说我是岚国最美好的男子，比一般女子都生得动人美貌，身段灵活，到底是哪里还不够？莫非……？他有过刻苦铭心的爱人？  
一想到这里我就如同发了狂一般控制不住的痛心，女人！竟然是什么女人！我不允许自己就这样失败，我比女人差在哪里？有的女人还比不上我的玩偶呢！

被这种思维驱使的我内里已经坏掉了，我开始细致入微的观察樱井翔的生活，可是却没能发现任何和女人相关的物品，啊那个人到底是什么？把他还给我！

又是一次温存之后，我们躺在床铺上，我假装睡着听见身边人起身的动静，让他确认我并没有醒又一次走出房间，我唰得坐起身，匆匆披上外服就远远跟在他的身后看他走向何处，只见他穿过厢房、走过后花园，脚步停在了杂物房的门口。  
他们竟在这种地方私会？我的嫉妒之情好像要把我吞噬了，我靠在一棵大树之后直直盯着他拉开门扣把自己锁在了杂物间内，我才敢慢慢靠近把耳朵贴在门板上试着听到些什么。  
“我……我真的……好想你……  
“他很好……真的很好……好像你……  
“可是我总是做不到……我还是那么想你……  
“……”  
甚至传来了腻人的亲吻声，我嫉妒得磨起了后槽牙，为什么他竟然能迷恋至此？为什么不是我？为什么不能是我？我真的不过是个替代品吗？  
准备转身时踩到干树枝发出“咔嚓”声，好像破坏了樱井翔和他恋人的调情，他低声说“让我出去看一下”好像又亲了她一口才恋恋不舍的出来，远处的我只看见拉开门的他衣衫不整，还在情潮中的模样，见没人就匆匆合上门急于与恋人相会。  
我的眼睛里进了钉子！到底是谁？可是这一晚我毫无所获。  
接下来每周我都发现他都会到杂物间会他的恋人，一想到他的恋人只能藏身于那样的地方我的心又好受了些，怎样，还不是只能暗无天日。

今夜的我瞧见了一件事，透过白天捅破的一点玻璃纸，借着月亮的银辉我看到了！我看到了樱井翔低头亲吻那个恋人的模样，他抬起恋人的手臂，虔诚的低头一寸一寸吻着。  
我要疯了！我都没有被这样亲吻过，我也想他的唇能落在我的每一寸，像朝圣一般渴求着我的每一寸！  
我的理智出走了，我重重敲了杂物极简的门，迅速躲起来，只见樱井翔快步走出，外服都没穿上就往厢房走去，我溜进了杂物间，可是哪里都没有他那个恋人的身影，竟然躲得这么快？  
不过是不能见光的人罢了。

本以为他会消停几日，可是竟然没有，反而加大了力度，原本不过是一周三次，现在竟然变成了每日相会。这我可受不了，我要他全部的爱！全部！

寻了个他出门经商的白日，我自己带了我的工具把门给破开，我倒是要仔细瞧瞧他的让他魂不守舍的恋人到底是何方神圣！  
可仔仔细细把房间内都查了一遍都不见任何人影，我只好坐在一个箱子上仔细思索，好似那天我听到了搭扣落下的声音？难道是我屁股下的这个箱子？  
我打开这个箱子，这才发现我发现了他的最大的秘密！

原来他的恋人竟然是玩偶！仔细看，那个玩偶脸上还有身上都被啄出了小小的凹槽，那是他曾对“恋人”的爱的证明！  
然而……  
他的恋人，是我所做的玩偶！第一个玩偶，还是一个男孩子的样子，关节什么本都是十分粗糙的，现在在被长年的爱抚中变得平滑。  
我如同疯了一般打开了其余的箱子，竟然……全都是我的玩偶，更好看的，更美貌的，更生动的……竟然有这么多！  
在装着他最爱的恋人的箱子里我还看见了商人口中和我一般的面具、袍子！原来是他！是他！  
我的爱人的恋人，是我的玩偶，我做的玩偶！！  
我如同疯了一般看着这些玩偶，他们都比刚从我手中诞生时更好看了，因为我的爱人夜夜爱着他们啊！  
一想到这些，我把玩偶摔在地上，关节散落开来，脸还是笑盈盈看着我。我不允许！我不允许！我要毁了你们！毁了你们！  
我把他们都砸碎了，恍惚中我好像看见他们破碎的身体里流出鲜红的血，我大叫着把他们聚在一起，锁在箱子里，把箱子拖出来一把火给毁了。  
我曾经的心血，抢了我的爱人！  
那我只能毁了你们！这样我才能获得他的爱。

恋？  
距离我纵火已经过了三天，樱井翔也不再碰我，我还是没获得他的爱。  
不过没关系，我有办法。

我遣人往他房间送了一个我时隔一个月才做好的玩偶，只要他掀开他们的衣服就会发现我的字条：  
来找我。

果不其然一会儿他就进踏了我的房间，我们原本的房间，而我正拿着工具在做玩偶——  
他颤抖出声：“是你？”  
“是我。”

我是你的恋人的创始者，你若是爱他，想必也会爱着创造他的我吧？  
请把爱放在我身上，我能给你更完美的恋人。


End file.
